


Dance with Me

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anniversary, Dancing, Deal, Fluff, Jace Wayland Plays the Piano, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Singer Isabelle Lightwood, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Alec and Magnus dancing while music is playing in the background.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887823
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HM Discord prompt 500 words or less: Piano 
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

“Alexander, I need to work…” Magnus told his husband who seemed to not hear a word he was saying as he took his hand.

“Magnus… dance with me.” Alec tried again, as he whispered to his husband, “They will not do this for me again, I made several deals for this special moment, and you don’t have to worry about Max and Rafe. Simon and Clary are watching over the kids for us.”

Magnus had a feeling that he forgot what his husband meant about the special moment, then he gave himself a mental blow to the head, he could not believe that he forgot it was their anniversary, again.

Magnus let go of all thoughts about the work that he had to do, he had a more important thing to concentrate on right now, his husband.

Magnus noticed for the first time the dimming lights, the piano and the blonde shadowhunter glancing at them, and Isabelle sitting on a chair and waiting for her cue to start singing.

“What deals did you make?” Magnus whispered to him as he let his husband maneuver him to the dance floor.

“I might tell you after our dance, and maybe we can bribe them for more songs.” Alec replied, not revealing the deals.

Magnus enjoyed dancing with his husband and was surprised when he heard Izzy voice singing with great sync with the music that was being played by Jace on the piano. The warlock thought that he would never see this day.

Once the song was over, Jace and Izzy stared at the couple.

“How did you manage to get them playing for you, I mean us?” Magnus asked.

Alec replied and kissed him, “You need to know how to use leverage and make a deal with the right person.”

“That’s gross.” Jace mumbled.

“That was beautiful Isabelle, can you sing us another song?” Magnus asked her.

Isabelle looked at Jace and asked, “One more song?”

“Fine… It is not like we have a choice in the matter.” Jace grumbled but smiled wickedly as he moved his fingers to play the right notes and music poured out into the background while his sister sang so beautifully that he thought he might ask her to sing for another event.

“Whatever you did, Alexander, you caught my attention, maybe I can help you with the deal you made with them, later on, or suggest they join Simon’s band?” Magnus suggested to his husband as he kissed him.

“We can do that.” Alec agreed with his husband as he led him further into the dance.


End file.
